One Sided
by Rabbitini
Summary: One of the hardest things is holding feelings for another and not having those feelings returned. Billy knows this well with Leesa and Graham knows this well with someone else.


It was quiet. At that time of night, there usually weren't many people about the base. Graham was one of the few there and was wandering through the facility. It took looking in three break areas before he found the person he was looking for.

A signature ponytail and slightly more formal attire, Billy was seated on one of the couches in the lounge. There was a faint scent of men's cologne in the air that caught Graham's attention and he wondered if his friend had been sitting there for long.

With Billy's thoughts wandering, Graham was able to slip in unnoticed and over to the couch. His presence didn't become known until he placed a bag onto his friend's lap.

"Graham?" Sounding a bit startled, Billy blinked and watched Graham take a seat next to him. There was a puzzling look as he began to search the contents of the bag.

A small box of donuts.

"I thought you could use a friend tonight."

Feeling a bit awkward with the situation, Billy began to fidget with the bag a little. Earlier in the evening, Billy had visited with a Leesa Kujo over drinks. His night ended like all the other times before and there had been many of those nights where Graham would offer an ear to Billy afterwards.

Though, Graham shouldn't have known about this last date with her. It was supposed to have been a secret.

"What makes you say that?"

Graham leaned over slightly and closed his eyes, smelling the air for a short moment.

"Bulgari." He opened his eyes and sat up straight again, "You only wear that for one person and I noticed it earlier before you left."

A nervous chuckle came from Billy, but before he could respond or say anything, Graham continued on.

"So eat your donuts."

They both smiled in response. Graham leaned back, crossed one leg over and rested one arm along the top of the couch away from Billy. He had done his part. Whether his friend wanted to talk about his date or not would be left up to him. There was no point in trying to pry into it and Graham was simply content just sitting there, being there if Billy needed him.

"As long as she continues to answer my emails and phone calls. I'm happy I still get to be part of her life."

Graham watched Billy from the corners of his eyes, both eyebrows raised, as he waited to see if Billy would expand on that. When nothing more came, his eyes looked away and his voice fell soft.

"I understand." Not the most comforting of words and there were others nagging at the back of Graham's mind. They had many times before, but were always held back. This time, they slipped free after a defeated sigh.

"Caring for someone and not having that feeling returned. It's hard at times. I know."

The words were spoken with sorrow laced between, but it went unnoticed by the other as surely Graham only meant one thing.

"I'm not sure Gundam will _ever_ be capable of returning your affection."

Said with a half smile and Graham let out a short laugh. Painful words to hear, but with the mention of. . .

"Gundam."

It was as if a switch was flipped. Now Graham was smirking and sitting up away from the couch.

"I don't know where I go wrong, Katagiri." His usual energy being revived in his speech as he held out both hands to the sides in a shrug, "I think Gundam must be playing hard to get."

Billy couldn't help but laugh. Once again, the flag fighter was able to lift his spirits after a disappointing night. He was truly thankful for having a friend like Graham.

"It's late and my work here is done." Graham stretched up his arms and stood up, "Don't stay up too late, all right?"

"I won't." Billy didn't move from his spot. Once Graham made it to the doorway, he added,

"You're a very good friend to me, Graham. Thank you."

Those words caused Graham to stop and turn slightly to look at Billy. A soft smile was on his face as he thought over two answers in his mind.

That loving smile turned into his usual smirk, but then he only shook his head. Too exhausted to continue on with his usual facade, he decided on a third option which was a simple one word answer.

"Anytime."

The smirk faded and Graham patted the side of the doorway, looked down, and finally turned and headed out leaving Billy behind.

It was one of those hard times for Graham.


End file.
